The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for mobility device lifting and positioning.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wheelchair lift apparatus for a raised seating or standing area such as a bar or elevated eating counter, a high top table, casino tables, elevated work stations, standing areas at concerts, raised business counters such as bank telling windows, etc. Traditional raised seating or standing areas are not equipped with any type of lift to accommodate individuals confined to a wheelchair. As such, when wheelchair confined patrons frequent the business or locality having the raised seating or standing area, the wheel-chaired patrons are disadvantaged as their eye level when seated in a wheelchair is typically below the raised structure such as a bar, tabletop, or countertop. Similarly, standing areas at concerts typically do not have accommodations for patrons confined to a wheelchair to have a similar line of sight as patrons standing. In a social setting such a configuration can make the wheelchair patron feel left out as they are positioned generally below their friends and companions. Likewise, persons confined to wheelchairs may feel left out when attending an event with a standing section because ticketing options are limited for such persons to areas with clear lines of sight to the performance. In a business setting, it can be difficult for the individual in the wheelchair to see over the raised counter to conduct business effectively.
Conventional wheelchair lifts are large and bulky and can include complicated railing systems that would not allow the lift to move properly if the lift is positioned beneath a raised structure such as a bar or counter. Additionally, in a social setting, the large footprint of traditional wheelchair lifts can consume valuable real estate within the bar or restaurant that would need to be designated for wheelchair patrons only, which would deter the use of such lifts in a bar or restaurant setting as the area consumed by the lifts would not be readily useable to service non-wheelchair patrons. Conventional lifts also require semi-permanent installation, further detracting from their use in business settings because they cannot be easily moved or stored when not in use.